1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply module.
2. Description of Related Art
The arrangement of interface pins of power supply modules are usually standard, and plugs are usually plugged into the interfaces at a fixed angle. When space at the interface of the power supply module is limited, some plugs may not plug into the interface of the power supply module in the established angle, which is inconvenient.